In order to implement an automatic driving support system for an automobile, it is necessary to analyze ambient environments of the automobile and generate a path of the automobile. The path is generated by detecting obstacles, such as pedestrians and other automobiles and so on, from data obtained from stereo cameras, laser sensors and so on, dividing the surroundings of the automobile into grids, and using an occupancy grid map expressing obstacles in each grid in time series.
However, with respect to the occupancy grid map, increasing the number of grids per unit of the overall occupancy grid map to increase a higher resolution causes a problem in that the processing time is extended and a used memory capacity is accordingly increased.
In order to overcome the above problem, it is, therefore, an object of an embodiment of the present invention to provide an apparatus, method, and program for generating an occupancy grid map, which is capable of increasing a resolution of only an important range in the occupancy grid map.